Snape meets lily
by coolforever
Summary: This is a one shot about Snape meeting Lily in afterlife and his thoughts about her. Enjoy and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He could see nothing but darkness ahead of him. He was falling slowly through something until he fell on something. The last thing he could remember were green eyes-eyes that belonged to the only woman he ever loved.

Chapter 1

He opened his eyes and something registered in his brain. He was dead. He had been murdered by the Dark Lord and he had failed to serve his duty to Dumbledore. He only hoped that Potter would be smart enough to look at his memories than throw them away. Then he went on to think about the way those eyes had regarded him that night.

He felt no contempt, no malice, no dislike from the boy that night. All he felt was compassion and empathy and that was the only night when he saw Potter as Lily's child too.

Lily, he thought. Lily, his one true love, the only girl he had ever loved. She would forever remain the little girl he had met. He would remember her as his Lily, the girl who had been his best friend until he spoiled the friendship with the use of the word. A word that was it: an eight letter word which had destroyed his life forever and had made him lose the one girl in his life.

Snape smiled as he reminisced about the past. Then as if on cue, he realized where he was. He was dead and he was in heaven. He was dead! He could meet Lily again and possibly ask for forgiveness if he even deserved it. Then he turned to look at the surroundings. He gasped. It was beautiful! Heaven was beautiful with beautiful trees that bore chocolates and chocolate and cheese fountains. Everything was wonderful, Snape realized. Then he saw a couple walking towards him, hand in hand. He saw a dark red and with a jolt he suddenly realized that it was Lily!

She looked to be about only 21 as that was the age when she had died. She looked as beautiful as he had last remembered her and Snape could feel himself falling to his knees as he looked at the girl or rather woman he loved. Then he became aware of the hands that were intertwined with the hands of his love and his gaze unintentionally darkened. She looked at the man next to her and whispered something which made him nod though hesitantly. He walked away from her, from him while she walked closer to him finally coming to a stop right in front of him.

"Eh, hi", she said.

Snape took a sharp intake of breath when he heard that sweet voice again after so many years. He looked at her and said, "Um… Hello". He thought like kicking himself where it hurt. Hello! That is it! That was the lamest thing to say to a woman who he loved and saw after nearly 17 years. Then he looked at her questionably. Did she know? Did she know how he felt? Did she know how he had helped Potter or did she hate him because of all his mistakes?

He looked at those striking green eyes in which all he saw was compassion, compassion that he did not deserve.

She answered his thoughts. "Severus, Dumbledore told me everything. Even though you specifically told him not to reveal your true intentions to anyone he told me and the Marauders because he believed that your good deeds had to be rewarded. I don't even know why you did this Sev. Why did you hide it? You died with everyone thinking that you were an enemy, a villain, while in reality you were a hero!" Snape felt him hear those words but all his brain registered was that she had called him Sev. She had called him Sev, which was his old nickname called only by her.

"Lily was that the only thing Dumbledore told you?" questioned Snape.

Lily was becoming red. It was rather amusing seeing a mature adult blushing like a mere school girl but in their case it was pretty acceptable. "Eh, no. He said that there was something else but that I should hear it from you." Snape silently thanked the old man. It would have been extremely awkward if she had heard about his love from Dumbledore. But then he thought rapidly, what would he say? What could he say after all these years when she belonged to someone else?

"Sev, I know that you protected Harry because of the duty that you felt towards me. I have to thank you for it as it saved his life and he would not have survived if it was not for you. So I must thank you again and tell you that you are forgiven. I and James both forgive you for this Sev", said the beautiful lady.

Snape thinking took his wand out and cast a patronus charm. He heard a silent gasp from the lady beside him as he turned. She was looking at him incredulous and murmured, "After all this time". "Always", he replied huskily.

**I have loved Sev and Lily ever since the Prince's Tale in the Deathly Hallows. Sorry for the spoiler if you haven't read it but really you wouldn't really understand this story if you haven't read it. PLEASE REVIEW! I thought that this was a good place to leave off but I will do a second chapter if the reviews ask me to do it since this is a rather unfortunate place to leave off. So if you want me to continue just review. I know that I said that this was going to be a one shot but I will write another chapter if reviews demand it. **

**In due time, keep reviewing as constructive criticism is asked for and have a very Happy Late Christmas!**


	2. Lily's POV

**Hey**

**So I have decided to write another chapter as this story is more popular than my other story at this point. Also another question – What is the difference between views and visitors. When I go to see my story, it gives me these things but I don't really know what they mean. SO please be kind, to answer that question. Also this is in Lily's point of view because the review asked me to put it in Lily's point of view. **

Chapter 2

I am so amazed. I had always suspected that Severus was, in fact in love with me because of his overprotectiveness in our younger years. But, I had never in a moment thought that he would still love me and his patronus would be same as mine. This means that I am his happiest memory! I felt tears forming in my eyes but I held them back because I did not want to Sev to see them.

"Oh Sev," I said.

He looked at me with his dark gaze and asked the question I had been dreading. "Would you have loved me too Lily if I had not called you that word?" I inhaled. "It is not just that Sev. You were about to become a death eater. You were obsessed with dark arts. I would never have been your friend."

"You know, I did all of that to impress you. I wanted you to see me as a powerful person and not the pathetic loser I was."

"I never thought you were pathetic! Why would you even think that?" I asked incredulous.

"Well Potter was the star, the Quidditch champion, the star and the hero. I thought that you were beginning to fall for him."

"That is ridiculous! I never liked Potter then! I only went out with him in 7th year because he had changed. He had become rather like you were in our earlier years at Hogwarts." "And then I fell in love with him," I added softly.

Sev looked thoughtful for a moment. I took that moment to think about what he had said earlier. Would I have fallen in love with him if we had still remained friends? I did not know the answer. I loved him as a friend but I never saw him more than that. Then I blushingly remembered the one and the only night we had kissed.

Flashback-

It had been dark. We had just returned from a Slug Club party and we were both in pretty good spirits. Drunk actually to be truthful. I think that I had had too much firewhiskey that day and I know Sev had had too much too. James suddenly appeared behind me and started annoying me as usual. I was so mad that I turned to Sev and kissed him smack on the lips. The kiss had been very short but it had done the trick. James looked as if someone had punched him in the face while Sev looked totally blown off. I blushed and then we marched out of the place.

End of Flashback

I had not thought much about the kiss as I had told him that I had only kissed him to get James off my back. Not that I had succeeded, in reality James seemed even more encouraged to annoy the goblins out of me. The kiss had been sweet, not totally disgusting. Could it have blossomed into love, I thought to myself? Not that it matters anymore. I sighed. Sev looked up and his secret smile that I had not seen for years. Now that I think about it, Sev had treated me so especially in our years; I don't understand how I hadn't seen his love sooner.

"I'm so glad that you forgive me Lily. It tortured me daily thinking that I had been the cause of your death." "It's okay Sev. Everything is in the past. Also James is not that bad himself. He has drastically changed and I really think that you should meet." "You will like him," I added seeing his discomfort.

"Anything for you, Lils," Sev said with a smile.

**So what do you think? Like it/hate it, whatever it is please review.**

**I was thinking of doing a Sev/James/Sirius/Remus chapter too and if you want one please review saying so.**

**Hope you liked that.**


End file.
